


outside

by dumbsoftie



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsoftie/pseuds/dumbsoftie
Summary: There you were, just showing up to Duck Tape with no warning, in that tight little dress. How was he expected to deal with that? The smirk on your face made him realize you’d meant to catch him off guard. You’d meant to make him flustered like this.





	outside

When you enter the bar, he immediately drops the glass that he was holding, causing a few patrons to turn their heads. Clyde’s jaw drops, and he’s worried that he’s going to pass out at the sight of you. He normally has patience, but when it comes to you, he seems to lose it all. There you were, just showing up to Duck Tape with no warning, in that tight little dress. How was he expected to deal with that? The smirk on your face made him realize you’d meant to catch him off guard. You’d meant to make him flustered like this.

He groaned and got to work cleaning up the broken glass, knowing that he was in for one hell of a night.

You sat down at the bar after sauntering in, knowing exactly what you were doing. It was always fun to get him all riled up, he looked so adorable with his flushed cheeks and his pouty lips. Still, that was nothing compared to the aftermath, when he wouldn’t hesitate to make sure that you were punished for your actions. “Clyde, do you need any help?” You call, leaning over the front counter. At this angle, your breasts were exposed just for him, and it took all of his willpower not to stand up and bend you over the bar, right that second.

“No, I’m fine.” He managed to hiss out, knowing that you were doing this on purpose. You loved to tease him and push his buttons, and Clyde couldn’t wait until he got the chance to teach you a lesson. His eyes were narrow slits as he carefully picked up everything that fell, his mind full of the most obscene thoughts. Soon, it would be closing time, and he’ll be able to kick everyone out and take what he’s been aching for.

He didn’t like to do things inside of the bar, he would feel too guilty. The bar was full of people, and he prided the Duck Tape as being a place where everyone could go and not have to worry, including himself. If he had you inside, he knew that he would never be able to stop thinking about it. Clyde had to act comfortable and be a good bartender, and it would be a challenge if the only thing that he could think about was you and that dress.

After collecting all of the shards, he sighed and stood back up, bracing himself for what was to come. You were watching him with your eyes wide and innocent-like, ample breasts right in his line of sight as you lean forward in that low-cut dress. You’ll be the death of him, he’s sure of it. 

Grumbling to himself, Clyde turns around to serve other customers first, knowing that he wants to get rid of all distractions before he deals with you. He doesn’t take his time with their drinks, constantly turning to face you. No one has ever made him feel like this but you. You throw him off constantly, turning him into a flustered mess. He’ll never get tired of you.

Each time that he does, you grin and wave, making him shake his head. If only he were at home, alone with you. He could teach you not to tease.

When he was finally finished with everyone else’s drinks, he turned back to face you. “What can I get you, Darlin’?” He asks with an eyebrow raised. “After coming in here and teasin’ me, I don’t know if you deserve it.” He mumbles quiet enough for just the two of you to hear.

You only lean forward and press a kiss to his cheek, maintaining your innocent facade. “I’d like my usual please and thank you, my love.” Your wink causes a deep growl to emerge from deep down inside of him, and he knows that he’s already getting hard for you. You’re such a tease, always trying to get him as flustered as you possibly can. 

He struggles to make your drink, knowing that your eyes are on him. He’s trying so hard not to look, because he just knows that he’s going to fall apart as soon as he catches sight of you in that tiny dress. Chewing on his lip, he pours the drink from the shaker and into a glass, sliding it to you wordlessly. Clyde glances up, and he realizes that there are less than five people remaining in the bar. A smirk slowly spreads onto his face as he thinks about what’s to come, continuing to avoid your gaze.

“Just you wait, Darlin’. You’ll be getting what you came for soon enough.” He hums to himself, heading off to help his very last customer.

Time seems to tick by excruciatingly slow, and he finds himself wanting to kick everyone out of the bar. While he waits, his mind runs, picturing every filthy thing that he can do to you and your dirty little mouth.

Finally, the last person drives away, and he sighs the most relieved sigh of his life. With the calculated ease of a predator stalking their pray, he raises an eyebrow at you.

“What are ya waiting for? Get to the porch, now.” All playfulness that was previously in his voice has vanished, and he’s eyeing you with an intensity that you don’t know if you’ve ever seen from him before. 

You grin and head to the door, swaying your hips behind you, and he bites his lip. You’re on thin ice, he thinks. Always teasing and trying to get him all bothered. He wishes that he could say that he was strong enough to avoid your temptations, but that would be a lie. Clyde is already as hard as a rock.

After a few seconds, he follows you outside, locking the door behind him. The bar is closed now, and he can’t wait to put his professionalism aside to give you the punishment that you deserve. His eyes are narrow as he glares, pinning you against the edge. “You think that you can just tease me all night? Without punishment?” His voice is a low rumble as he corners you, preparing to tease you for the rest of the night to make up for what you’ve done to him.

To his surprise, you drop to your knees, and he definitely did not expect that. Already mumbling expletives, he looks down at you.

“I’ve been really bad, Clyde. Mind if I make it up to you?” You cooed, and he knows that he could never refuse this. Eagerly nodding, he drops all hopes of taking control. He needs this, and he can already feel the moans bubbling up in his throat.

Unable to drop the eye contact, he watched as you unbutton his jeans and pull his achingly hard cock free from its confines. Clyde is already a whimpering mess as you touch him, balancing himself with his good hand on the edge of the railing. As you place gentle kisses to his tip, you nearly let out a giggle at how precious his hisses of pleasure sound.

Every little noise that Clyde makes is like music to your ears, encouraging you to take more of him. After a deep breath, you wrap your lips around him and fit as much of him as you can in your mouth, and he nearly yells. His hand is clutching the railing so hard that his knuckles turn white, and he’s thankful that no one is around. If they were, they’d surely hear his desperate pleas for more of your sinful mouth.

Just to be sure, though, he looked up and examined the parking lot, triple checking that no one is watching. He knew that if someone saw you like this, not only would they be in trouble, but Clyde would be beyond jealous. No one else could see you like this, with your lips stretched around his cock.

His train of thought is interrupted as you lift your hand to pump what doesn’t fit in your mouth and his hand left the balcony, clasping over his mouth. Clyde’s eyes locked back onto yours as he started eagerly moaning against his hand, bucking his hips. 

Clyde was already getting close, but you two had only just started. “Shit—stop. C’mere, before I fill up that pretty little mouth.” He hisses, and you pull of of him with a loud pop. 

His teeth are gritted together as he helps you up, cupping your cheek and kissing you with so much passion, trying to make up for lost time. He hates not being able to kiss you and touch you, even if it’s only for hours. His heart raced as he pulled you closer, and all anger and frustration that he felt had dissipated into nothingness.

“God, Darlin’, I love you so much.” He whined against your lips, grabbing your hand. He had to be inside of you, and now. Without hesitation, he pulled you through the parking lot and over to his car, smiling at the sound of your little giggles.

“I love you too, Clyde.” You hum, squeezing his hand.

“I gotta... gotta get you home.” He hisses, fumbling with his keys. Hopefully, he’d be able to drive despite aching to be inside of you.

You immediately stop him and open the door to the backseat instead. “Get in, I’m not done with you yet.” He’s thankful, knowing that he couldn't drive without filling you up with his cum.

He swooned and hopped in excitedly, already kicking his jeans all the way down. The two of you were so unbelievably eager, fighting to take each other’s clothes off. Clyde didn’t hesitate to pull you into his lap. Wordlessly, he moved your panties to the side, filling you up with his achingly hard length. When you cried out, he only smirks, tugging you against his chest as he increased the pace.

“That’s right, Princess, moan for me.” He spoke lowly into your ear, rolling his hips against yours as much as he can. The two of you were desperately trying to have as much of each other as possible in the smallest space. Your whimpers and moans fueled him, his hair falling in curtains around his face as he grabs your hips with his flesh and blood hand.

He was so close already, all of that teasing had made this into an endurance contest. Clyde was a mess, groaning into your ear and pulling you closer. No matter what it took, he would make you come first. Letting you take over and roll your own hips against his, his hand slipped between the two of you. He rubbed circles against you and looked deep into your eyes.

“I need you to come for me,” He begged, forehead pressed against yours. “Can you do that for me?” 

With his hand making a quick mess of you, you were spasming against him, holding onto him like you were scared to lose him. As your walls squeezed him, that was all that it took to have him falling apart. He cried out, filling you up with his seed after a few lazy thrusts.

The two of you sat in silence for a few seconds, his lips pressed up against your neck as he greedily kissed you. Clyde struggled to catch his breath, and he began to chuckle. This was only the beginning of a long night.

“Now, I can’t wait to take you home... We’re just getting started.”


End file.
